mein_sonicwiki_fur_sonic_und_seine_freundefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Folge 49
Folge 49 thumb|[[Sonic the Hedgehog Der Held von Mobius]]thumb|[[Sally Acorn Anführer der Freedom Fighters]]thumb|[[Dulcy the Dragon Freedom Fighter]]thumb|[[Dr. Eggman Tyrann]]thumb|[[Metal-Sally gefährliche Waffe]]thumb|[[Silver Sonic Eggmans Kreation]] Metal-Sonic greift die Freedom Fighters in der Nähe von New Mobotropolis an. Metal-Sonic: Vernichtung der Freedom Fighters! Sonic: Glaubst du, Fake! Sonic macht eine Homing Attack auf Metal-Sonic, doch er blockt ihn ab und schmeißt Sonic zu Amy. Amy: AH! Sonic: Alles OK? Amy: Jetzt geht es mir viel besser. Bunnie: Und es wird viel besser! Bunnie schießt eine Kugel aus ihrem Arm ab, doch Metal-Sonic weicht aus. Bunnie: Mist! Antoine: Sischör, dass du bereit bist? Bunnie: Ja, Twan. Sally: Ich will euch nicht stören, aber erstmal ist Metal-Sonic dran! Antoine: Natürlisch! Antoine rennt auf Metal-Sonic zu, doch der nimmt ihn und will ihn kratzen, doch Sonic tritt ihn von hinten und Antoine wurde losgelassen. Antoine: Puh... Sonic: Twan, du musst aufpassen. Das ist kein Vergnügungspark und diese Attraktion hätte ich sowieso nie ausprobiert. Antoine: Sehr witzig, Sonic. 'ast du mehr Witze auf Lager? Sonic: Wie wärs mit „Gotta go fast“! Sonic rennt Metal-Sonic um, Tails wirft eine Ringbombe auf Metal-Sonic und er explodiert. Rotor: Das war leicht....zu leicht. Oben Eggman: Metal-Sonic wurde schon wieder zerstört. Und dabei hatte er diesen jämmerlichen Franzosen! Grimer: Plan B? Eggman: Plan B! Grimer: Geht klar. Grimer betätigt einen Knopf und schickt Metal-Sally, Metal-Tails und Metal-Amy raus. Dulcy: Du wolltest Verstärkung, Rotor? Hier hast du sie! Rotor: So war das nicht gemeint! Amy: Ich habe einen Metal? Zeit sie zu hämmern! Amy rennt zur Metal-Amy hin und schwingt ihren Hammer, doch Metal-Amys Hammer stößt auf ihren Piko Piko Hammer. Amy: Was zum? Metal-Amy schlägt Amy weg. Sally: Schnappt euch die Metals! Metal-Sally sieht Sally und fliegt zu ihr rüber und beide kämpfen. Metal-Sally: Du Schwächling von Anführer willst mich bekämpfen? Dient das als Beleidigung? Sally: Du dienst Eggman, also deinem Untergang. Sally macht ihre Armklingen und kämpft mit denen, doch Metal-Sally macht dasselbe und beide knallen gegeneinander. Sally: UF! Metal-Sally: Nicht schlecht für eine fünftklassige Prinzessin. Sally: Nicht schlecht für einen achtklassigen Metal! Metal-Sally: Nimm deinen Mund nicht so voll, Prinzessin! Sonic: Aber selber ne? Sonic macht eine Homing Attack auf Metal-Sally. Sally: Sonic, das war nicht nötig. Sonic: Egal. Ich mache es gern. Metal-Tails fliegt zu Tails Tails: Okay, Metal-Ich. Zeig was du drau hast! Metal-Tails und Tails fliegen nach oben und schlagen sie gegenseitig, doch Dulcy fliegt nach oben und zerschmettert mit ihren Schwanz Metal-Tails Tails: Puh...danke Dulcy... Dulcy: Bitte. Amy: Du willst kämpfen? Dann kämpf! Hammer fliegt gegen Hammer und das immer wieder Amy: Du bist gut, doch du wirst.... Bunnie: Zerstört! Bunnie schießt Metal-Amy ab, die sofort kollabiert. Antoine: Das ist großes Kino! Rotor: Nur noch eine. Rotor zeigt auf Metal-Sally, die gerade wieder aufsteht. Sonic: Komm Metal-Sally, beenden wir es schnell! Metal-Sally: Robotnik, Plan C! Noch bevor man sich versieht, kommt Silver Sonic von oben runter. Sonic: Hey, das wäre nicht nötig gewesen! Ich habe noch nicht Geburtstag. Sally: Das ist kein Geburtstagsgeschenk von Eggman! Metal-Sally: Silver Sonic, mach aus den Würmern ihresgleichen! Silver Sonic macht eine Homing Attack auf Tails, der sofort besiegt ist. Sonic: Tails! Dulcy greift Silver Sonic an, doch sie wird gespindasht! Sally: Dulcy? Dulcy: Alles OK. Ducly bricht zusammen. Sally: Bunnie, bring Dulcy und Tails in Sicherheit. Bunnie: Klar! Bunnie nimmt Tails, doch Tails winkt ab und zeigt auf Dulcy. Tails: Ich plane was...lass mich hier liegen. Nimm Dulcy, sie braucht wirklich Hilfe. Bunnie: Wenn du meinst, OK Tails. Bunnie fliegt zu Dulcy und zieht sie zur Stadt rein. NICOLE: Alles OK? Bunnie: Dulcy wurde schlimm erwischt. Bring sie zu Dr. Quack! NICOLE: Wird gemacht Bunnie. Big? Big: Ja? NICOLE: Kannst du Dulcy zu Dr. Quack schleppen? Bitte? Big: OK. Big nimmt Dulcy und schleppt sie. Draußen Metal-Sally: Ergebt euch euren Schicksal! Robotnik wird herrschen! Antoine: Falsch, du... Metal-Sally blockt das Schwert von Antoine ab und haut ihn zu Boden. Metal-Sally: Narr....du warst nicht mal für deinen Vater da. Also warum willst du jetzt da sein? Sally: Lass ihn aus dem Spiel! Sally tritt Metal-Sally von hinten. Sally: Alles OK? Antoine: Oui, ma princesse! Aber wir müssen uns konzentrieren. Sally: Ja. Du hast Recht. Tails: SONIC! Sonic: Ja? Tails: Klebe das an Silver Sonic! Tails zeigt eine Bombe. Sonic: Nichts leichter als das! Sonic rennt zu Tails, holt sich die Bombe und befestigt sie an Silver Sonic. Doch Metal-Sally rennt zu Sonic und rammt ihn. Metal-Sally: Du wirst nichts verhindern, Held von Mobius. Sonic: Falsch. Tails, aktiviere sie! Tails: Sie ist an! Silver Sonic fliegt nicht in die Luft Tails: Was zum? ???: Halt still! ??? macht Chaos Control und zerstört Silver Sonic. Silver Sonic fliegt in die Luft. Eggman: NEIN! Metal-Sally, komm an Bord zurück! Metal-Sally: Verstanden. Robotniks Wort ist Gesetz! Metal-Sally fliegt zurück. Sonic: Was zum? Wer bist du? Ashura: Ich bin Ashura und du sollst Sonic the Hedgehog sein ? Lachhaft. Ashura haut ab Sally: Wir haben diese Schlacht gewonnen. Tails: Und jetzt schnell nach New Mobotropolis. Sonic, Sally, Tails, Amy, Rotor und Antoine gehen rein. Sally: Ab zu Dr. Quack. Wegen Dulcy! Sonic: OK! Sonic rennt mit seinen Freunden hin. Sally: Und Doktor? Quack: Ihre Flügel wurden zerquetscht, sie hat ein paar Brüche...aber das wird wieder. Sie muss sich nur ausruhen. Sally: Danke Doktor. Sonic: Yo, danke Bro! Quack: Sonic, wie wärs mit einer Impfung? Sonic: Ich? Ähm...n-n-nein! Habe keine Zeit. Sonic rennt raus. Antoine: Das war köstlisch! Hoho! Später am Abend laufen Sonic und Sally rum Sally: Eggman wird gefährlicher. Dulcy gehts glücklicherweise noch ganz gut. Sonic: Erst Bunnie, dann Dulcy. Aber wenigstens gehts Bunnie wieder gut. Sally: Hey, Sonic. Was ist das? Da liegt jemand verwundet auf dem Boden. Und jemand steht davor... Sonic: Bao und Gongzhu? Das hat niemand erwartet oder? Dragon Kingdom ist nicht vorbei, sondern fängt gerade erst an! Wie wirds weitergehen? Kategorie:Folgen